Portable power tools having a transmission, for example a cordless drill driver or a drilling machine, generally have a safety coupling such that the portable power tool does not continue to rotate in an uncontrolled manner if a predefined torque is exceeded. Furthermore, it is known that such portable power tools have actuating elements, by means of which the torque to be transmitted can be set and thus it is possible to choose between different operating modes. Thus, for example, US 2011/0232933 discloses an electric tool having a tool carrier that is settable in rotation, wherein the tool carrier is drivable by a drive motor via a transmission. The known electric tool has in this case an adjusting device, by means of which it is possible to switch between a number of operating modes. Moreover, depending on the position, in addition to the operating mode the rotational speed can also be set, wherein automatic operation with a variable rotational speed is provided. The operating modes are in this case set manually, wherein the different parameters can only be adapted or readjusted manually during the work operation.